


Only you, babe

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, LuTen, M/M, Soft & Sweet, Surprise Fic, Sweet, TenCas, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: This fic is a gift toAlsatiaThe Original already arrived at its destination & I am happy I can share it with you as well. Enjoy the Christmas Fluff & a Happy First Advent to all of you <3
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 47





	Only you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to [Alsatia](https://twitter.com/alsatiaaaaa?s=20)  
> The Original already arrived at its destination & I am happy I can share it with you as well. Enjoy the Christmas Fluff & a Happy First Advent to all of you <3

**Only you, babe**

Wet … something wet touched his nose and it smelled gross. He wanted it to go away! NOW! He had been sleeping so well and the dream had been nice, with …

Another lick to his face and Ten lifted his hand in defence, trying to push the snout out of his face but his hand was licked with vigour by a slobbery tongue and Ten groaned before he cracked an eye open, coming face to face with Bella.

He was sure he had closed his bedroom door when he went to bed last night. Louis and Leon had been sleeping on their beds and Bella in her basket. They were the only four left in the dorm at the moment. All his other members went home for the holidays to see their families. Ten would have loved to see his family too, but they were going on a trip and he hadn't wanted to intrude. So Ten had decided to stay at home. One had to look after their pets anyway.

Bella's tail was wagging with excitement and she tried to climb up the bed. Yukhei had taught her no manners that was for sure. Ten pushed himself up, still feeling groggy from being ripped out of his dream so rudely. With his free hand, he reached out to the baby beagle and scratched his nails behind her ears.

"How did you get in here, hm?" he asked Bella, who just got more excited, her whole bum shaking from side to side now.

Ten heard the telltale moves of small feet on the floor before Louis jumped onto his bed, walking over and pressing himself against Ten's chest, head bumping against his chin. Ten placed a small kiss on the cat's head and nuzzled his nose between his ears. He never knew how needy the three of them were until the second he was alone with them. After a long day, he had spent shopping at the mall and in the dance studio, Ten had come home and was instantly surrounded by three fur babies, all of them wanting his attention at once. He barely had been able to get into the flat, even less to put his loot down on the table. Ten had to tread very carefully not to fall over them and when he had collapsed onto the couch Louis, Leon and Bella had been all over him. It had been a lot, but Ten had loved it and he gave them all the love and attention they wanted. 

He missed his bandmates dearly, most of them Lucas, who had been the last one to leave the dorm to go home for Christmas.

Louis bumped his head against Ten's head once more before he slumped against his chest and Bella finally jumped onto the mattress as well, settling against his stomach and Louis. Ten placed his arm around them, curling into himself. They both were so warm, like small, soft, breathing hot water bottles and it was cosy beneath the blanket so within a few minutes Ten was lured back to sleep.

That was until he heard someone flushing the toilet in the dorm. Ten's eyes went wide as his heart started to beat faster in his chest, little panic starting to rise. Because he should be alone with the three pets! No one else was supposed to be here!! Ten curled around Louis and Bella, pulling his duvet over him and the two animals to hide them from prying eyes. If it was a burglar maybe he wouldn't see them when they kept quiet. Maybe it had just been Ten's imagination after all and there was no one here? But as soon as he had finished this particular thought the door to his room was pushed open. Bella lifted her head and her tail started wagging again, moving the blanket that covered them all. Ten tried to keep her down, to stop her from exposing them but it was to no avail. 

Ten heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to his bed. He pressed his eyes close, fingers curled into the blanket, trying to keep it safely tucked against them, but the intruder was stronger than him, making it an easy task to lift it.

"Why are you hiding?" 

Ten's eyes flew open once again, head moving to look up at the other man in his room.

"Lucas?" he asked in disbelief, who was holding Leon in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas placed Leon on the bed who wriggled between Louis and Bella, purring softly while Ten still stared at his best friend.

"You haven't read your messages, have you?" Lucas asked with an amused smile and Ten shook his head. He hadn't checked his phone since he had returned from the studio. "My flight got cancelled due to the bad weather at home. I'll stay here now with you for the holidays."

"But … you have been looking forward to going home and seeing your mom. You both have been so excited about it."

Lucas gave Ten a sad smile. "We will make it work another time. At least you won't be alone this way," he said. "You still haven't answered my question, tho. Why were you hiding yourself and the babies?"

Ten groaned embarrassed and tried to hide his face in the pillow. "I thought you were a burglar," he confessed, words muffled by the fabric.

It took Lucas a moment to process the words before he started laughing. "I'd be a bad intruder. I am far too loud," he chuckled, his eyes filled with mirth and happiness. "You wanna scoot over so I can sleep here?"

Ten moved a bit back, trying to take the pets with him and Lucas climbed under the blanket. Bella only took one second to crawl over and press her snout against Lucas' chest, very happy about the fact that her favourite human was back with her. Lucas placed his hand over her tiny body and Ten placed his close to Lucas’.

“You happy to see me?” Lucas asked into the darkness and Ten wasn’t able to hold back his smile.

“Yes … I am happy to have you here,” he confessed quietly, allowing himself to be vulnerable just this one time.

“Okay,” Lucas whispered, trying to hide a yawn. “Let’s sleep.”

Ten wholeheartedly agreed. He was tired and sleep sounded like the best day Lucas ever had in the whole time they knew each other.

**~*~**

It was easy when it was just the two of them together. They only did what they wanted to do and Lucas suggested they could spend Christmas day showing each other their traditions. So Ten booked them in for two hours at an ice rink. 

They put on warm clothes, jeans and warm sweaters, scarf and gloves so they wouldn’t freeze. It was the greatest fun they had and even when Lucas was tall and had those long limbs he was still very graceful on the ice skates. Ten glid backwards while he was holding Lucas’ hands in his and following Ten tentatively. It was cute how strong he held onto Ten’s fingers and he bit his bottom lip when he let go of Lucas for the first time. Lucas was a bit wobbly at first, but soon he picked up and was able to make his rounds without help. Ten skated around him, but mostly he stayed beside Lucas’, them talking about everything that crossed their minds.

When their time at the rink was over, Lucas wrapped his arm around Ten’s shoulder and they walked through the Christmas decked mall. Ten made Lucas stop at one of the bakeries and bought them a traditional Christmas cake which they could have with some of the mulled wine he had bought for the tiny meal he had planned. Thanks to the bad weather this plan had now changed and Ten was looking forward to spend the evening with Lucas, Leon, Louis and Bella. 

Back at their dorm, Ten placed the cake in the fridge and changed into something comfortable before he started cooking, while Lucas looked after the pets, feeding and giving them cuddles. While Ten prepared the food, Lucas set the TV and the table. They were a good team, they knew each other well after all this time with WayV and SuperM. Also, Ten’s feelings for Lucas had changed somewhere along the road. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment as it had taken him a while to realise that it was more than just close friendship. Ten was sure it was something resembling to love, not the BIG once in a lifetime thing _(at least not yet)_ , but close enough. He felt safe around Lucas, understood, and the younger man never judged him for anything, which was nice. Ten was able to let down his guard around him, knowing that Lucas would be there to catch him.

Ten bowled their food, it was nothing special just the recipe he got from Taeyong after filming MTopia because it had been so good. He carried everything to the living room where Lucas had already chosen a cheesy Christmas movie on Netflix that served as their background noise while they ate, sitting close to each other on the couch, while Louis lay in Ten’s lap and Leon lounged himself over both their thighs. Bella, being the good girl that she was stayed in her little basket and slept there.

After they finished dinner, Ten leaned over to Lucas, settling against his side and Lucas wrapped his arm around Ten's shoulder, holding him close while his free hand slid over Leon's fur.

The movie was … bad, actually. The actors were decent enough to carry the shallow plot on their shoulders, but Ten cringed on the inside more often than not. The costumes didn't fit, the make-up was really really bad and he thanked every deity out there that their noona's did a better job than those makeup-artists. Lucas was shaking, trying to hold back his laughter at some scenes, trying not to startle the cats and Ten joined him most times when he pointed out obvious mistakes by the crew, the actors or the staff. At one point they could even see the mic and Ten was wheezing.

Before they started the next movie, they brought the dishes into the kitchen. Ten put them in the dishwasher, while he waited for the mulled wine to heat up. Lucas excused himself with a small uncertain smile. Ten didn't know what to make out of it and shrugged to himself. He cut the cake, dark-chocolate sponge cake with a filling of vanilla cream cheese and fresh strawberries, and placed two slices on plates. Ten filled the heated wine in cups and balanced everything into the living room.

Lucas came back as Ten slumped on the couch, trying to hold back Louis from licking the cream cheese from his cake. Lucas laughed quietly as he sat down next to Ten and took his cake and cup from the table. 

Ten started the next movie: Die Hard. A classic for Christmas. 

It was an action movie and Ten zoned out after the first fifteen minutes after he had finished off his cake. His fingers smoothed over Louis fur, head resting against Lucas' shoulder again and from time to time he sipped on his mulled wine. The alcohol heated him up, made warmth spread through his body and Ten felt the drowsiness that came with the mix of warm and comfort and safety so that he dozed off.

Ten woke when Lucas took the cup from his fingers and placed it on the table. Without thinking Ten buried his face against Lucas' side, trying to fall back asleep, but he was distracted by the long fingers that carded through his hair.

"Ten," Lucas asked quietly after a while and he hummed in acknowledgement. "I have something for you."

Ten's brows furrowed as he pushed himself up. "But we agreed on 'no gifts' after the fiasco last year."

Lucas looked bashful, a hue of red on the apple of his cheeks as he pulled out a little crumpled envelope.

"It's nothing special," he tried to play it down. "I … I … just take it, okay."

The younger man gave Ten the envelope and he turned him around a few times. It was simple, Christmas-themed as it was to be expected at this time of the year and Ten opened it with nimble fingers, pulling out a matching Christmas card. He smiled at Lucas when he saw the motive: two cuddling penguins with hats and scarfs and it was utterly cute.

Lucas seemed nervous, playing with his fingers, casting shy glances at Ten. Who was more than just a bit confused. What could be in that card that made his best friend all nervous?

Ten opened it and started to read.

_Dear Ten,_

_my heart has found its way to you with all my love. I want you and no one else because you mean everything to me. I think we should try and make this work. I hope you know you're the one for me and the only one I want._

_You're the perfect friend, and I hope we can be more. I could never ask for anything better than what we already have. I hope you're feeling the same way because my heart is set on you and only you, babe._

Ten had stopped breathing. He read the words over and over again, trying to process what stood there.

"You …" he started and looked up at Lucas, confusion and hope swirling through his body. "You mean this?" Ten shook the card in front of Lucas' face.

He nodded. "Every word," Lucas answered with a calm voice.

Ten looked back down, felt the tears springing to his eyes and he sniffed, trying to find the right thing to say. Lucas had written him a card. He made him the best gift in the world with confessing his love to him on Christmas. The DAY OF LOVE!

"I …" Ten started but he stopped because his voice sounded raw and thin and so vulnerable. 

He swallowed hard when Lucas stroked over his cheek with the back of his fingers before he cupped it gently.

"You don't have to say anything, Ten," he explained. "I just wanted you to know. This was important for me and if you don't feel the same that's okay too. No pressure, okay?"

But … but Ten felt the same. He had for a long time. It just took the bravery of a twenty-year-old man to make him see their feelings for each other clearly. He placed his hand over Lucas' and turned his head to press a kiss against his palm.

"I do," Ten mumbled against the smooth and soft skin. "I do feel the same, Lucas. And I want to be with you too. I wanna try and make this, us, work." Ten opened his eyes and locked them with Lucas'. "You mean everything to me, too." Another kiss against Lucas' palm. "Can I kiss you?"

Lucas swallowed hard before he nodded and Ten closed the little distance between them. His lips fit perfectly against Lucas and even when he was a bit clumsy and overeager, Ten wouldn't want it any other way.

Lucas' heart belonged to him as his belonged to Lucas'.

This was the best Christmas present Ten had ever gotten. And he would cherish it forever.

**-The End-**


End file.
